


Take a Walk on the Wild Side – Candy Darling

by Vickygreen



Category: Candy Darling
Genre: Death, Gen, Prose Poem, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickygreen/pseuds/Vickygreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem written for a class. About the beautiful actress, Candy Darling. Who was Andy Warhol's muse in the 70s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Walk on the Wild Side – Candy Darling

I was never interested  
in being genuine,  
I was interested in being the product  
of women.  
I was starving for affection,  
that of which I didn’t receive from my father.

Joan Bennett, Jean Harlow,  
Kim Novak,  
I sent Kim a letter asking for her autograph,  
Finally an envelope arrived that said: To James  
In great swirling script – the writing I mirror today  
I couldn’t stop looking at that picture the whole day.

Her blonde hair.  
I love blonde,  
much more than when I wore it red,  
red made me feel raunchy   
blonde made me refined.

I remember I use to put blue food color   
in the bath,  
blue, like techno color.

I’ve always wanted to be in film,  
“Flesh” was my first,  
Warhol, or Andy as he lets me call him  
was pulled in,  
I sometimes think I’m a magnet, or something like that,  
the sun  
you know. They pull people to them.

I’ve had small roles in big pictures,   
and big roles in small pictures.

I was known as Hope Dahl  
then Candy Dahl, Candy Cane…  
then finally  
Candy Darling.  
I just love sweets, so  
it just stuck.

 

 

I was born to the name  
Jimmy Slattery,  
but I knew,  
knew all the way back  
in kindergarten, I think,  
that wasn’t me.

My Momma knew of my talent,  
my beauty when I finally showed her,  
the atrocity everyone else saw back then,  
was captivating.   
The me I wanted people to know, she knew  
then - no one could stop me.

By the time of Cabrini hospital,  
I had been to Hollywood.  
A film people saw;  
A picture with me in it that made people laugh  
in the Chinaman theatre.  
My dreams were beginning to fulfill themselves.  
When my stomach swelled,  
like my dreams for an infant was coming true  
as well,  
God recognizing he made a mistake,  
to make it up.

The cancer had progressed too far  
by that time.  
There was nothing they could do  
for me by then.  
But beautiful women always die  
beautiful.


End file.
